Castle of Glass
by Cyline the Cherry Blossom
Summary: Aria always felt out of place. She'd rather be alone and she'd rather write then go out. Then, she finds an injured wolf that sends her to Amestris. In their world, Aria Johnson was a friend of the Elrics and Winry. She pretends it's true. But what happens when the truth comes out and she needs to change the timeline to save the people she cares about. EdxOC


Aria couldn't believe it! She just said the honest to God truth and here she was, crouching in her room as she stuffed things into her favorite hiking backpack. She wasn't running away, that would be just plain stupid. She was just going to give her step-mom, Juniper, some time to cool off. So, she grabbed her laptop and iPod touch and put them into the backpack along with her binder for the book she was working and her pencil bag, filled with pens of every color. After a moment, she pulled her brown shoulder-length hair back into a ponytail and pinned her bangs back with a bobby pin her friend, Rachel, gave her. Aria loved the bobby pin, it had a small pineapple on the tip. She pulled on her favorite sea green hoodie with cheery blossom print on it and added her "everything" journal, her Swiss Army knife, and her favorite book, the Count of Monte Cristo, to the backpack.

She wasn't really planning on staying away long, but she had no idea what she'd want to do in her oak grove, so she just brought a bunch of things to do. After all, it was only eleven o'clock in the morning. She had a whole day to spend away from everyone. She could at least take advantage of it. She furiously wiped away some tears from her eyes. Where had those come from? She heard a door open and close. The front door, good. She wasn't supposed to be in the house. Luckily, her room was right next to the back door so she could sneak in and out without anyone noticing.

After yanking on her black hiking boots and tying them up, she stood slowly and tried to make sure her bed wouldn't squeak. She dropped her backpack by the door before looking into the kitchen to make sure Juniper was outside. She was probably smoking or talking on the phone. It didn't matter as long as she was out of the house. Aria grabbed a plastic grocery bag and dashed to the pantry, throwing water bottles and any food nearby, especially her delicious canned pineapple. She was used to backpacking with her dad, so she could bear a lot of weight on her back.

Finally, she was ready. As quickly as possible, she packed the food-filled grocery bag into her pack, yanked the back door open and jumped out. She hit the ground running.

* * *

The oak grove was a place Aria went to be alone. No one could bother her there. Normally, she's take her dog, Belle, with her, but this wasn't a fun outing. It was a get-the-hell-away-from-the-dragon outing. The grove was surprisingly large and only Aria knew how to navigate through it. Just like the majority of the woods on the mountain.

With a grunt, she pulled her backpack up higher and began walking towards the stream. When she reached the edge, she stopped, a gasp rising in her throat. The water was red. Blood red. She slid down the small slope onto the bank and looked down both ends of the stream. That's when she saw it, a wolf lying in a puddle of it's own blood. In that moment, her heart took over her mind and she ran towards the dying animal. When she reached it's side, she threw down her pack and ripped it open.

The wolf was still breathing, but just barely. She pulled out her first-aid kit, grabbing the bandages. She looked at the wolf, who had opened it's eyes to watch her with curiosity. She noted that's it's eyes were a deep shade of maroon. She reached towards it with the bandages, "You're going to be okay."

"Stop."

She paused and looked at the wolf in shock, "D-did you just talk?"

"Yes. Stop trying to help me, it's no use."

She shook her head, "I won't let you die?"

She quickly began to dress the wound, opening one of her water bottles with her teeth and dumping it on the area. The wolf made a hissing noise and she smiled apologetically at it. "Why are you doing this?" the wolf asked quietly, barking in pain when she tightened the bandages.

"Sorry," she mumbled, inspecting her work. "I did it because you needed my help."

"You're not from here," the wolf said.

"Is it that obvious?" she laughed, "I just moved here about six months ago."

"No, I didn't mean here here. You're not supposed to be on this celestial plane."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

The wolf pushed itself up and she slowly helped it. It peered at her, "You're not supposed to be in this world."

"Oh, I get it now. I'm being Punk'd, aren't I?" she looked around. "Alright? Where are the cameras?"

"I'm telling the truth," the wolf said seriously. "This is not your world."

"Then what is my world?" she asked, still skeptical.

"Lyelia," it answered.

"Where now?"

"Lyelia. Truth said one disappeared."

"Truth? One of what?"

"One of the Children of Prophecy," the wolf told her, stepping forward.

"Okay, you are seriously freaking me out," she said, moving back.

"Sleep, Fallen One."

Aria's eyes slammed shut and she was barely aware of her head hitting the ground before the world turned into an empty black existence.

* * *

Aria groaned as she sat up. Her head hurt like hell. The first thing she noticed was how clear everything was. Her hand went up to her face, where she found nothing but her skin. She almost screamed. She should be practically blind, she had been wearing glasses since she was five! The next thing she noticed was her skin. It was smooth, perfectly smooth. She didn't exactly have the most flawless skin in the world, but her she was, running her hands across perfect skin.

She frantically looked around, seeing her hiking backpack a few feet away from her. Where was that wolf? She grabbed her pack and checked to make sure everything was still inside. After making sure it was all still there, from her laptop to her Swiss Army knife, she took in her surroundings. Her hands flew over her mouth as she swallowed a scream. She wasn't in her oak grove, she was in a freaking graveyard! She turned to the gravestone in front of her.

Aria Johnson 1899-Unknown

She is lost to the world.

"B-but I'm not dead... I'm right here. Aren't I?" she choked back tears of fear and confusion. "Aren't I?!"

"Who's there?!" a voice called. It sounded familiar, but at the same time, not familiar. Like a distant memory.

She heard footsteps walking towards her and turned towards the person. In her shock all she could see was his red coat, blonde hair, and gold eyes. He stared at her, shock on his face. There were no words exchanged between them for what seemed like an eternity. Unexpectedly, he fell to his knees in front of her, his eyes never leaving hers. His gloved hand reached up to touch her cheek, as if he was making sure she was real. She bit her lip and continued to stare at him with a mixture of shock and skepticism.

His hand cupped her cheek as he whispered, "Aria?"


End file.
